


Iris' Idea

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [50]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Thawne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Iris West, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Curious Cat Fill, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, Edging, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Multi, Omega Barry Allen, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon on curious cat wanted: Could you do a ABO triad pairing for The Flash (2014 series) with Eddie, Iris and Barry? Omega Barry with pussy?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: DC NSFW [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Iris' Idea

Eddie tugged at the tie around his neck, sighing as he kicked the door closed behind him. He heard the soft sounds of the television on and the scents of his mates strong and fresh telling the Alpha they were both home.

Eddie quickly walked down the hall and into the living room before coming to an abrupt stop and his cock instantly starting to stiffen.

“Look Bar, our Alpha is home.” Iris purred, grinning cockily at the blond while she twisted her fingers from where they were buried inside of Barry’s cunt. The Omega mewled and clutched at the couch cushions as the brunet writhed under the Beta’s talented fingers.

“Alpha,” Barry looked over at Eddie with hazy eyes before they rolled up into his head, mouth falling open in a moan when Iris slipped a second finger into his slick dripping pussy.

Eddie was over at the couch in a flash, adding his own finger inside of Barry’s exposed Omega pussy, the Omega’s slick easing the way. Barry cried out, body arching and scent of an Omega lost in lust filling the room.

“You were edging our pretty Omega again weren’t you babe?” Eddie leaned down to kiss his Beta mate while hooking his finger inside of Barry alongside Iris’ slender finger. Iris hummed into the kiss while she used her other hand to lightly stroke Barry’s small Omega cock, the two playing with Barry’s body with practiced moves.

“You’re making such a mess baby,” Eddie commented to Barry when he broke the kiss with Iris and switched to kiss his other mate.

“It’s ahh, Iris’ fault.” Barry panted, hand gripping Eddie’s shirt for some sort of balance from his Omega when their kiss broke.

“It usually is,” Eddie agreed fondly, laughing when Iris smacked his ass playfully. 

“Here I was trying to get our pretty Omega ready for your knot, last time I do that.” Iris huffed before laughing when both her mates turned betrayed looked at her and she pecked both of them on the lips lovingly.

“You’re a gem babe,” Eddie praised and she blushed openly as she rubbed her thumb over the wet head of Barry’s cock head earning a groan.

“The best, even if you are a sadist when it comes to edging me.” Barry amended causing them both to laugh making Barry pout as he was telling the truth. Iris was heavy into orgasm denial and Barry enjoyed it almost as much but sometimes he just need to come and right now he was starting to inch towards that.

“I promise not to be a sadist tonight bar, I really want to see you stretched around Eddie’s knot tonight,” Iris said with a wicked smile on her lips and both of her mates moaned at the image her words painted.

“Let’s not disappoint our mate then,” Eddie crooned, he was halfway to popping his knot anyways and he couldn’t wait to have Barry’s tight pussy milking his knot.

Barry opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a keen when both of his mates removed their fingers from his slick-soaked pussy. Barry moaned as Eddie easily manhandled him so his back was lying own on the couch and his lower half hanging off the couch’s edge for the moment it took for Eddie to pull his cock out of his pants.

Eddie quickly lifted Barry’s legs up and wrapped them around his hips, leaning down so his cock rubbed along the wet slit of the Omega’s pussy. Barry moaned and jerked his hips up against the sensation and Iris wet her lips as she tore off her top and grabbed one of Barry’s hands, pushing it past the waistband of her pants. Barry rubbed his fingers over the Beta’s own wet mound, slipping his fingertips past her wet folds before they sank inside of her the moment their Alpha’s cock sank into him.

“Alpha!” Barry moaned in pleasure, legs tightening around Eddie’s waist, urging him deeper into him. Eddie muffled his groan in Barry’s neck, lapping at the scarred over the mating mark he had left on Barry’s neck. Barry twisted and pumped his fingers in and out Iris who was sprawled out over the other side of the couch, her legs spread wide and pleasure obvious on her face.

“You feel so amazing around my cock baby,” Eddie praised as he rocked deeper into the Omega beneath him.

“Oh, oh! Right there Alpha!” Barry urged on with little gasps of breath as he tossed his head back against the couch as Eddie’s cock hit against that spot inside of him that made his body light up with pleasure.

“Come on baby, I want both you and Iris to come before I knot your greedy pussy and breed you full.” Eddie panted as he kept his thrusts, hard and short driving Barry up the couch a little bit more with each snap of his hips.

“Iris, ohhh, fuck! Sit on my face yeah?” Barry suggested between gasps of breath.

“Yeah,” Iris face lit up and she wiggled around until she was just as naked as Barry was and quickly straddled their Omega’s face. She made sure to move so she was sitting so she was facing their Alpha.

Eddie cupped the back of her neck and tugged her in for a kiss, settling a hand on one of her breasts as Iris began to moan while Barry started using his lips and tongue on her.

The trio moved together like a well-oiled machine, their bodies rocking and moving in ways that they had learned over time. They knew how to make each other tick; they knew the other’s sweet spots and how to play with them.

Iris was writhing and panting into Eddie’s mouth as she felt her climax approaching, Barry’s tongue was talented and he knew just where to press against inside of her.

“Alpha,” Iris keened, offering her marked throat and cried out her orgasm when Eddie’s teeth sank into his mating mark, pure ecstasy shooting through her body. Iris slumped against Eddie, knowing their Alpha will catch her. Catch her he did and he even paused in his thrusts in and out of Barry to ease off of their Omega’s wet face to settle on the couch next to them.

“You good Bar?” Iris asked as she ran her hand over Barry’s chest with a lazy smile on her face.

“Want your knot Alpha, I need it, please, please, please,” Barry pleaded with Eddie instead, wiggling and squeezing around the blond’s cock wantonly.

“You’re going to the death of me, both of you,” Eddie said breathlessly as he leaned down to drag his tongue through Iris’ release that coated Barry’s face. The new position allowed the Alpha to drive deep into Barry with each jerk of his hips.

Iris smoothed her hand down further and curled her hand around Barry’s erection, giving it a few hard pumps and Barry was all but wailing out in pleasure as his mates wrung his orgasm from him.

“Yes, Omega, mate, mine!” Eddie growled as he buried his growing knot deep into his Omega mate, locking them together firmly and both moaned at the feeling of Eddie’s potent Alpha seed being pumped into Barry.

Eddie collapsed forward, sinking his teeth into Barry’s mate mark as he did with Iris and felt Barry shudder around his knot. Eddie lapped at the sore skin gently and shuffled around so he and Barry were both comfortable for the duration of his knot.

“That’s a beautiful sight,” Iris sighed contentedly as she managed to get a peek of Barry’s pussy stretched wide around Eddie’s knot before she draped herself over both her mates, needing the contact with them in their afterglow.

“I think this is my favourite way to be welcomed home,” Eddie commented getting a huffed laugh from Barry and a giggle from Iris.

“It’s one of my favourite too,” Barry agreed, feeling content as he stayed impaled on his Alpha’s knot and Iris’ body pressed against his. Both of his mates by him made his inner Omega purr in contentment.

“I do have the best ideas,” Iris said before laughing when they both kissed her after her smug declaration.


End file.
